


Memory

by Megu_mints



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kagehina Exchange, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megu_mints/pseuds/Megu_mints
Summary: Hello, Anna! Here's a little treat for you! :DI've always imagined that Kageyama and Hinata goes back to Karasuno High after the Adlers - MSBY match! :D I love how far they've come, so post time skip is always on my mind.Here's them taking a picture with their teachers.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajesticAnna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticAnna/gifts).



Hope you like it! :->

Here's a link to it if the image doesn't load. https://ibb.co/mFXXVyJ

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Anna! Here's a little treat for you! :D
> 
> I've always imagined that Kageyama and Hinata goes back to Karasuno High after the Adlers - MSBY match! :D I love how far they've come, so post time skip is always on my mind.
> 
> Here's them taking a picture with their teachers.


End file.
